1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp assembly, and in particular to a lamp assembly which is easy to repair and can prevent wire twisting inside a lamp stem.
2. The Prior Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp assembly 1 comprises a light source 11, a stem 12 having an end coupled to the light source 11, and a base 13 coupled to the other end of the stem 12. The light source 11 comprises a reflector 110, a first fixing plate 111 mounted to a first end of the reflector 110 and a second fixing plate 112 mounted to a second end of the reflector 110 by bolts and nuts, an electronic ballast 114 fixed on the second fixing plate 112, and a lamp 113 disposed on the electronic ballast 114, in which the reflector 110 is fixed between the first fixing plate 111 and the second fixing plate 112. The conventional light source 11 has the shortcoming that it is difficult to replace the reflector 110 when the reflector 110 is broken. Each component of the light source 11 has to be disassembled from the light source 11 and reassembled together again after replacing a new reflector, which complicates the repair and will cost a lot of time.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the stem 12 comprises three connecting tubes 121 and two connectors 122 connecting the connecting tubes 121. Each of the connector 122 has external threads 123 formed on both ends thereof for screwing with internal threads of the connecting tubes 121. To assemble the stem 12, each of the connecting tube 121 and connector 122 are screwed tight together by rotation, which easily causes wire twisting inside the stem 12.